


BillDip/WillDip

by BluePandaHero



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePandaHero/pseuds/BluePandaHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday, I stray farther from God's light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BillDip/WillDip

Will, Bill, and the two Dipper's sat at a table. The Cipher twins at one end with the two Dipper's at the other end.  
"So...Just so we're clear..." Pines said.  
"You two are siblings," He pointed at the twins.  
"This guy's from Will's dimension,"  
"And we somehow wound up here because we both screwed with something we weren't supposed to, which, in my case, is Bill....Quite literally." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Pines turned to Gleeful.  
"What did you do?" Will glared at Gleeful.  
"Touch something I specifically stated not to touch, but he decided to become a rebel and do it anyways, ignoring me because I'm appareantly stupid." He said through gritted teeth.  
"Did I leave anything out?" Will said angrily. Gleeful, hiding that fact that he was very embarrassed, shook his head.  
"Good." Will stood up from the table.  
"Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go try and fix this." Will tried to sound annoyed (and he was, accidentally traveling through different dimensions was something bothersome to deal with and fix), as he walked out of the room.  
"Geez, you actually made William-fucking-Cipher angry. That's a hard task to manage."

"What were you thinking?!" Will shouted with his back turned, trying to fix the mess Gleeful had gotten them into.  
"I-"  
"No, don't answer that! You weren't thinking!" William turned around.  
"Do you think I said that to be silly?! To lie?! Do you not trust me enough?!" Gleeful was speechless- He'd never heard Will raise his voice before (except for in the bedroom). Will scoffed, turning back around to work.  
"I had a specific reason for not coming here. I don't like coming here. I don't like fixing thing like this. I hate this dimension, but no. YOU JUST HAD TO FUCKING PRESS IT." Will shouted, then sighed.  
"I-"  
"Just leave me alone. I'll deal with you later, I've got too much on my plate right now..." Guiltily, Gleeful slummped out of the room.


End file.
